Drip pans serve to capture fluids. For example, many appliances, such as washing machines, air conditioners, refrigerators, and the like, may be configured with a drip pan to capture any water or other fluid that might leak from the appliance and cause damage. Drip pans may also be used under sinks and other areas where water damage prevention is desired.